


Rain

by Saaimee (i_bananacake)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rain, Sweet, everyone gets wet, stubborn masato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/Saaimee
Summary: “Did you say something, Hijirikawa?”“I did.” In a low, extremely annoyed tone, he answered then immediately paused. The redhead knew that anything he tried to say would make everything worse, so he just waited for his friend to take a long breath before unlashing his anger. “I told you to bring the umbrellas, told you to turn off your cellphone and told you to not waste time with the receptionists because it was already raining!” Without turning around, he vented as the other man, with his arms folded, awaited conclusion. “But did you listen to me, Jinguji? Once?”“Hijiri-““No. That’s the answer.” Snorting low, he tried to calm down. “You never listen to me.”
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 27





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chuva](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537772) by Saaimee. 



The automatic glass door opened with a heavy sound revealing two men approaching the passageway and a large reception room behind. They walked side by side, but with completely different postures.

One wore a white dress shirt with a brown blazer over the top, his meticulously straight navy blue hair as always would match perfectly with his serious expression — not the usual cold expression, it was something light that made him look thoughtful and quiet. Beside him the other man, who was a few inches taller, also wore social clothes with an open black overcoat, but his elegance and charm set him apart from everyone.

That man wasn’t afraid to show off and with one hand ruffling the orange hair, he smiled taking a last look at the table in the center of the room, where two women behind struggled to contain the emotion in their voices, and with his other hand he waved softly walking through the door.

The door closed leaving the warmth room behind as the lively female voices were heard far away in response to the farewell. Their foots stopped soon on the small red carpet in the doorway, the hand that was waving in the air was now resting on his waist while his calm blue eyes gazed at the sidewalk ahead trying to see the gray sky behind the awning above they. It was raining.

The wet lane with almost no traffic was darker than usual due to the raindrops clearing the asphalt. Under the awning, they could hear the heavy drops hitting it mercilessly before dripping right before their eyes like thin bridal veils. The warm morning they had encountered when left home was now melting into afternoon tears.

Ren sighed turning his gaze to the wet white tiles besides him. They had a long day of recording and ending it like this just made him feel terribly tired. In the midst of his thoughts, he heard something beyond the raindrops. And, as if he already knew what was about to happen, he turned his face with a raised eyebrow staring at the other man's back standing a few inches ahead.

“Did you say something, Hijirikawa?”

“I did.” In a low, extremely annoyed tone, he answered then immediately paused. The redhead knew that anything he tried to say would make everything worse, so he just waited for his friend to take a long breath before unlashing his anger. “I told you to bring the umbrellas, told you to turn off your cellphone and told you to not waste time with the receptionists because it was already raining!” Without turning around, he vented as the other man, with his arms folded, awaited conclusion. “But did you listen to me, Jinguji? Once?”

“Hijiri-“

“No. That’s the answer.” Snorting low, he tried to calm down. “You never listen to me.”

From his troubled tone, Ren knew that it would be impossible to try dialogue or defend himself at that moment. Still with his arms crossed, he tilted his head to the side, slightly seeing Masato’s face showing irritation from his eyebrows angrily joined. That kind of expression was so typical that end up bringing a smile to Ren’s face whenever he saw it. Masato was the type who would get bothered easily with Ren's attitude and knowing it only made him want to tease him even more.

“Ah,” holding back his smile, the redhead started talking with an idea in mind, “last night you didin’t sound so annoyed with many details.”

“What?” Without understanding, Hijirikawa turned around narrowing his eyes to find the playful face staring at him.

“Yeah, last night. In my dreams.”

His lips parted, but the shock from hearing it made no words come out. His eyebrows curved making tiny marks between them as his face changed color with the heat of shyness. He turned, holding his breath listening to the man’s laughter behind and, though embarrassed, his eyes looked furious than before.

“Heh, I said the same thing to Ichi yesterday, but your reaction is priceless.”

“Can you stop making fun of me?” He questioned sharply as he rubbed his cheeks in an attempt to diminish the blush.

“Hijirikawa, you don’t need to be upset.” Still smiling, Ren approached him, lowering the tone of his voice, almost whispering. “I may haven’t dreamed about you, but” approaching his lips to the ear he kept talking “you are the one I think about every day.”

“Jinguji!” Redder than before, he leaped away, bringing laughter back to the man.

His intention was to shift the focus of the conversation with all this teasing, thinking that, maybe, it could calm Masato's spirits. He knew how stubborn both of them were and it was clear that any unnecessary argument would make Ren simply walk away through the rain making everything worse.

Glancing around he sighed, feeling the cold air enter his lungs, as the rain did not subside.

“Alright, alright.” Running a hand through his hair, he began to speak calmly, taking control of conversation. Masato, on the other hand, did not even dare to look his way. “Look, I may be wrong, but-“

“May be?”

“But” ignoring the question he continued his sentence watching him shake his head negatively while stirring his hair as if trying to compose himself “complains won’t help at all now.” Putting his hand in his pocket, Ren took out his cell phone. “I’m going to call someone and...” He broke off making the other man reluctantly turn to him.

“What now?”

“Battery... Is dead.” He answered seeing his friend's tired expression twitch in anger followed by an incredulous look.

“Jinguji...” Picking up the device from his bag, he grunted lending over.

“I’ll make it quick.”

Frustrated, he turned around, crossing his arms, watching the rain starting to get stronger. The sound was loud enough to make him completely ignore the conversation on his cell phone, but not the things echoing in his mind. The laughter, the jokes and the careless words Ren always said made him squeeze his arm, holding back in his throat whatever he had to say.

The wind was strong to shake his clothes and bring small, cold drops to his face. Slowly his hand was relaxing along with his expression. The cold of that afternoon covered him, normalizing his breathing, bringing him back to the usual state. His head turned to the right, watching the empty gray street that seemed endless. He thought about so many things at that moment that end up forgetting where he was standing.

Suddenly the sound of racing wheels made him wake up. His head turned in the opposite direction and at the same moment, his body was jerked to the side. His calm eyes widened and before he could realize what was happening he heard the sound of the water rising everywhere.

His eyes did not close in shock, instead, he stared at the ground, finding his soaked feet perfectly matching the other man’s feet in front of him.

Despite the sound and the surrounding waters, he didn’t feel cold. His breath pounded against the warm chest where his body was pressed making the citrus scent of perfume overtake his attention. Timidly he raised his face to meet the tired blue eyes and the lazy smile that stared back at him. Drops dripped through the orange hair splashing on his face causing him to blink.

When he realized the situation, Masato stretched his arms pushing their body quickly away. He didn't even had time to understand what was happening when his hands ran to his face hiding the flush that his honest heart caused. He knew his attitude was rude, but the loud beats in his ears kept him from thinking about what to say.

Ren allowed his body to slightly lose its balance by giving his friend more space. He was not expecting a thanks to begin with. He laughed, handing over his phone.

“He wont take too long.”

Without changing position, Masato stared at the object before taking the courage to pick it up. His hand quickly brought it close to his body as if he was afraid that if it took a second longer, Ren would attack him. Ren pretended to not see it and walked away back to the starting point in the building.

Masato stood there for a moment, trying to calm his breath, before reluctantly turning to see the redhead taking off his wet coat, folding it with a serious look and placing it on the red carpet in front of the door. Ignoring the guilty look that followed him, Jinguji leaned his back against the cold, damp wall watching the road peacefully.

Masato wanted to say something, even if it was just a thank you, but the words couldn't take a correct form and his pride only made him bite his tongue as he thought of talking.

“You will get a cold.” It was all he could say in a low, awkward tone.

“Are you concerned about me, Hijirikawa?” Without looking, he questioned ironic as usual.

“No!” The answer came out more aggressive than it should have. However, that didn't seem to bother Ren, which made Masato even more misfit.

The situation was not improving, and the ensuing silence only made it even more embarrassing. Lost, Masato walked to the building, gently resting his back on the wall. His awkward, confused eyes didn't know where to look. They were next to each other with only one door pushing them apart.

“You didn’t had to...” Shyly he began to speak while squeezing his elbow as he stared at the unlit streetlights.

“And let you get wet?” Ren turned to look at him, questioning confused. “Why?”

“I don’t want you to get sick because of me.”

“Heh...” A smile appeared on the corner of his face when he saw a new opportunity to bring another tease. “In that case, why don’t you come here and warm me up?”

“Jingu-” The words broke off as soon as he saw Ren's face challenging him.

Masato knew that Ren said it exactly because he knew he would never do that. His face aimed at the ground feeling smaller as his hand clasped his arm once again. From the corner, he saw the other man shrug as if he had won a contest where the boy had no chance.

He was always like that. Acting as if he knew everything.

With a long sigh, Masato filled his chest and then started walking toward Ren, stopping right beside him, surprising him. Although Masato's attitudes were always so predictable, sometimes the redhead couldn't understand what he had in mind.

His face began to turn red as his fingers fluttered in his hands. Suddenly he reached out, clumsily holding Ren’s hand.

Ren watched the unexpected scene without knowing how to react. The sound of the rain slowed as if trying to soften the situation, the trembling movements of the fingers increased showing the fear Masato felt, and then, as if in a snap of a finger, Ren realized the situation making him laugh.

Masato next to him looked away, his brows curving with irritation and his face as red as the traffic light ahead.

“What’s so funny? I... Forget it-”

Absorbed in his shame he pulled his body trying to pull away, but Ren held his hand tighter as a signal to stay. Masato stood quietly on his back, feeling the urge to pull his wrist from his warm grip. The redhead watched with glad eyes as the embarrassed friend bowed his head and returned to his side.

“Hm.” Gently squeezing their hands, he sighed looking at the streets again. “Feels good.”

Masato couldn't do the same bold things Ren always did, but that innocent gesture was enough to warm the man's heart even though the person who eventually melted in that heat was actually Masato himself.


End file.
